This invention relates to a hair treatment appliance, comprising two elongate tong elements which are movable relative to each other and between which the hair is insertable with the tongs in an open position and between which the hair may be pulled through with the tongs in a closed position, and further comprising an arrangement for generating steam introducible between the two tong elements.
An appliance of this type is frequently referred to as a steam crimper and is commercially available. Known steam crimpers include two elongate, for example, about cylindrical tong elements which are hingedly connected with each other. Accommodated in the two tong elements is a heating element or the like for producing water vapor, for example. With the tongs in open position, a user's hair is placed between them. When the tongs are subsequently moved to the closed position, steam is conveyed to the region between the two tong elements and hence to the hair received therein. In closed condition of the tongs, the hair is then pulled through between the two tongs, so that the entire length of the hair is exposed to steam. Such steam crimpers operate substantially to straighten the hair.